User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Diary of a Wimpy Rich Kid: Part 3
I was in the cafeteria waiting in line. I was so fucking hungry you wouldn't even believe it, after that kid punched me it knocked like everything out of me. Finally I was up and the lunch lady poured food on my plate, well if you could call it food. It kind of looked like something crawled onto my plate and died. Jesus Christ, what the fuck is it?! As I was walking back to my table one kind gentleman thought it would be funny to hold his foot out as I passed by and I fell forward, my food splattering all over one individual. "Oh, are you kiddin' me!?" He yelled. He jumped up and picked me up and threw me against a table. He was tall, had slicked back hair. He was a.... Greaser? He ragdolled me against another table and he grabbed my shirt collar and had his fist ready to fire. I'm fucking dead! I thought, at this point man tears were starting to pour down my face. I wasn't crying, they were fucking man tears, just saying. I looked for something to defend my self with, just then I noticed the bowl of fruit on the table. I grabbed for the banana. Save me banana! I thought as I thrusted it over his head. He let go of me for a second. "What the hell was that?!" He yelled at me. "It's called a banana." I replied. Just then he charged for me again but this time that banana was of no effective defense against his attack as I found myself being pummeled once again. Just then a tall redhead wearing an Aquaberry sweater similar to mine jumped into the fray for me. "Back off Johnny." He ordered. He had dukes up like he was ready to fuck someone up. My hero! I thought to myself. Just then more kids wearing Aquaberry sweaters stepped in to my defense. AVENGERS UNITE! I thought to myself. Then on Johnny's side there were more Greasers stepping up to his side. I had a feeling that the cafeteria was about to turn into one huge ass rumble. All because I accidentally dumped some food on someone. This redhead kid and I think his name was Johnny or something, well they just kept staring at each other. The other members were as still as statues. Okay then, this is the most uneventful fight I have ever seen in my entire life. They're just standing there! "Whatever, man. I'll see you later, kid." The Greaser leader said, he looked at me and I'm pretty sure I pissed myself at that exact moment. I was trying to hold back from falling on the floor and breaking into tears. Hopefully Angie wasn't watching. The Greasers walked away with their leader and then the Aquaberry sweater wearing group turned their attention to me. "Nice, Johnny Vincent never even saw it coming." The tall redhead began to congratulate me for falling and spilling food on him. Looks like I already had friends, maybe I should spill some food on some more people I can be friends with everyone! "Bif Taylor." He said, holding out his hand. "Jason Teague." I replied with my name. At this point I tried to show my best poker face but he was crushing my fucking hand. I still tried to give a meaningful handshake but ouch! Oh well, I was beyond happy because I've made some friends. Just then a Preppy about an inch shorter then me approached. He had light brown hair and he was pretty handsome. "Are you one of us?" He asked, that was one phony ass British accent, I thought to myself. But I knew I shouldn't of said anything because these guys just saved my life and I'm pretty sure they could fuck me up if they wanted too. "Ughm...." I didn't really know how to reply. It looked like he was referring to my shitty ass Aquaberry sweater that I was to just rip up and destroy. The fact that I looked like them must have convinced them that I was a part of their rich enclave or something. "I'm new." I told them. They took me over to their table which was significantly nicer then all the other ones in the cafeteria. These guys were really rich, who decorates a fucking cafeteria table for motherfuck sake? They also had all this nice food. These guys were rich and spoiled. They actually made me feel poor, I mean sure I'm rich and spoiled and all that jazz but these guys took the cake. "Did you hear what Tad's maid did?" A blonde Preppy asked. He sat at the end of the table, it appeared that he took a leadership role over the group. "She forgot his caviar when he sent for her to get one!" They all sat there, their jaws wide open with shock. "No way." One of them commented. I didn't really know what the fuck any of this meant at all. I mean can't he get it himself. "True story!" The one that was Tad said. "Father was not impressed at all." He continued. Then the blonde one looked at me. "Who are you?" He asked, suspiciously. "I am Jason Teague." I said, they all looked at me and I hated having eyes on me. I was never really fixing to be the center of attention. TO BE CONTINUED! Category:Blog posts